


ambedo .

by rain_is_home



Series: the works of obscure sorrows. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (drumroll please), ANTFROST'S EMPIRE -, Assassin Jack, Assassin Niki, Badass Puffy, Baker Niki | Nihachu, Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dad Philza, Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Dragon Reign, Dream is 22, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emperor Antfrost, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy - Freeform, Gardener Tubbo, George - Freeform, Guard Jack, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hush - Freeform, I think I got everyone - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Jack Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sapnap are Siblings, M/M, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mother Figure Puffy, Multi, NEUTRAL -, Niki - Freeform, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Oni Reign, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza is Wilbur Soot's Dad, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo is 11, Reign has ADHD, SAM'S KINGDOM -, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Reign, Techno is 21, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Teleporter Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Tommy - Freeform, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, Velvet - Freeform, War, Wilbur - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Philza, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, and BAM there's your people, antfrost - Freeform, bad, because fuck techno being in sbi family dynamic, demon badboyhalo, dream - Freeform, dream is the crown prince, eret - Freeform, he's also a piglin hybrid, here's your other tags bitch, i hate how it adds -Freeform at the end, i know i broke your boundaries, i'm sure - Freeform, karl - Freeform, like shut the fuck up, ok back to normal tags, philza - Freeform, please fucking tell me if i missed anyone, puffy, punz, quick thing then back to normal tags, ranboo enters the story as an egg that sam found in the end, ranboo is their little brother now, reign - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, techno, techno and dream are brothers, techno is a sad orphan who got adopted, they're the sons of king awesamdude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_is_home/pseuds/rain_is_home
Summary: n.a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee—which leads to a dawning awareness of the haunting fragility of life, a mood whose only known cure is the vuvuzela.
Relationships: Antfrost / Velvetiscake, Dream / GeorgeNotFound, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Karl Jacobs / Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, skeppy / badboyhalo
Series: the works of obscure sorrows. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	ambedo .

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm a problematic shipper, but hey, i'm a problematic person in general. hate comments will be deleted.

{ draft, saving spot + settings. first chapter soon. }


End file.
